


Thoughts

by SnowyWolff



Series: Nothing More Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don’t Think In The Early Morning Hours Kids, It’s Worse Than Drugs, M/M, Nationverse, Pre-Relationship, love crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWolff/pseuds/SnowyWolff
Summary: Early morning thoughts are the worst to have when they offer but cruel revelations.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Series: Nothing More Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Prussia muses about his feelings for a change. Set around 1875-ish.

Romano has fallen asleep on top of him.

That is… a first.

Prussia doesn't quite remember the aftermath of their latest bout of casual sex, too strung out after Romano had had his way with him, but he remembers warmth and a heavy feeling of contentment. What he knows is that it's nearing five in the morning and he can't move anywhere at all without disturbing a sleeping wolf, which is the last thing he'd like to deal with on a Saturday morning.

So Prussia absently runs his fingers through Romano’s soft hair, marvelling that sleep really could tame the wildest of man.

But that isn't entirely true either.

Wild as Romano can be, he has this thoughtfulness about him. It's quiet, hidden behind a front, but in the equally quiet hours of the night, Prussia witnesses.

He sees the distance Romano sometimes sinks into, eyes unseeing and faraway. He sees the way he calculates his next move carefully, every sentence—word—sound—weighted with the meaning he does and doesn't intend. Prussia sees the lies fall away, revealing a person both intriguing and deeply intelligent.

He sees a person the world underestimates and forgets, all by Romano’s own machinations. It's both impressive and frightening.

Romano is an enigma, and the more time Prussia spends with him, the more he realizes just how little he knows of this man.

And that shouldn't bother him. It shouldn't bother him that Romano keeps his thoughts to himself. It shouldn't bother him that Romano never quite speaks the truth. It shouldn't bother him that Romano, despite the time they have now spent together, still doesn't trust Prussia.

It shouldn't bother him, but it does.

Formless figures are drawn on the ceiling as the light of a rising sun seeps through the gaps between the curtains and Prussia finds himself wondering why exactly he still finds himself within this… arrangement.

The war for Italian independence has been almost ten years ago now, with Romano and Veneziano solidified into one whole kingdom. Romano now, Naples then. The one to inherit Rome. Not Sardinia, not Veneziano. Naples.

Ten years is perhaps not a long time to someone as nigh-immortal as Prussia, but it has been the longest relationship he has been in. Brandenburg doesn't count—circumstances forced their union—but Romano isn't part of anything Prussia had conquered. He certainly hasn't conquered Romano in _that_ sense either, not with Romano’s infuriating ability to bend Prussia to his every whim.

No. Romano is an independent Nation, and more so now: an independent man. A person with thoughts and emotions and insecurities and aspirations and dreams and—

And Prussia knows next to none of them.

And he wants to. He wants to know who Lovino Vargas, Kingdom of Italy, heir of Rome, is. What drives him, what motivates him, what keeps his heart beating?

He wants, he wants, _he wants_. He wants every single thing Romano has to offer. Selfishly, disgustingly, romantically—

“ _Schei_ _ße_ ,” he whispers, covering his mouth as he stares at the ceiling, wide-eyed and breathless.

Romano shifts, kicks Prussia’s leg as he slides off of him slightly, but otherwise doesn't stir. Thankfully.

He can't. He really, definitely can't. He can't grow romantic feelings for Romano—for _anyone_. Nation status aside, Prussia couldn't possibly, humanly, fall for someone like that. Romantically is something he doesn't do. He sleeps around, he takes and takes and takes, and he leaves before the sun rises.

No. There can't be romantic feelings. Their relationship is purely casual. Just sex.

Just. Sex.

Yeah.

Romano sighs against his chest, fingers curling as if grasping on, and Prussia has to resist the urge to slide his own hand underneath Romano’s.

Swallowing, Prussia begins to unearth himself from Romano. By now, he much rather prefers Romano’s snarling than his own thoughts.

Not that Romano makes it easy for him, groaning as he presses his face against Prussia’s chest, trapping Prussia’s leg between his own.

“Roma,” Prussia hisses, refusing to acknowledge it sounds more like a whine as Romano scrunches up his nose in a way that is absolutely not cute, even if it is a lot, but Prussia is not going to think about how cute or handsome or interesting Romano is because this is a casual thing and with casual things everything has to stay _casual_.

Romano finally frowns in a way that Prussia recognizes as being a conscious effort, so he waits for some verbal abuse, something for Romano to realize where he is and on top of who he is lying, but instead there is a soft sigh as golden eyes slowly blink away sleep.

“What?” Romano mumbles, pushing himself up a little, scowling at Prussia. Yet it isn't the usual ‘how dare you awake me’ kind of scowl, but more of a ‘why must you always be like this’ kind of scowl, which is a little too familiar, the implication of _always_ feeling so much more than Casual.

Prussia tries to be gruff as he huffs, “Get off. I want to get up,” but Romano scoffs, gliding his fingers across Prussia’s chest, absolutely not moving.

“It's hardly morning,” he says and scoots a little further up, resting his face in the crook of Prussia’s neck. His lips tickle Prussia’s skin as he mumbles, “You're too comfortable and I, for once, don't want you to leave, so rest easy, soldier.”

Prussia swallows the bitter laugh that bubbles in his throat and rests his hand on Romano’s lower back, hating himself for wanting to hear the soft little noise of contentment, or to feel him nuzzle against neck. For wanting the warm feeling of Romano _wanting him_.

“An hour,” Romano adds, barely a mumble, already well on his way back asleep.

One more hour alone with his thoughts sounds just about the worst to Prussia right now, but he knows there's no dissuading Romano. There's no dissuading Romano and if Prussia is honest with himself, there's no dissuading himself either, not when Romano’s being so compliant and warm and pleasant.

So he sighs and moves his hand up along Romano’s spine to rest in his hair, carefully running his fingers through it, brushing out the tangles as gently as he can, trying to distract himself from his cruel thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like over a year old by now my dudes but I’ve been going through some older stuff I didnt feel like posting at the time bc of insecurities and mental health stuff, and found I still really enjoyed some things. So expect a few other fics that have been laying around for forever following this!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you still enjoyed this despite it being belated!! Do leave me a kudo and/or a comment if you did!!


End file.
